Trafalgar D. Water Law
| jva=Hiroshi Kamiya| eva=| extra1= | extra2=| bounty= 200,000,000}}| devil fruit=| }} Trafalgar Law is the captain of the Heart Pirates,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 498 and Episode 392, Trafalgar Law is introduced. a pirate crew from the North Blue, and one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" on Sabaody Archipelago whose bounties are higher than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hats arrived in the place. He has the fifth highest bounty in the Eleven Supernovas. Law, like many other pirates, also dreams of finding One Piece.One Piece Manga - Chapter 595, Law refers to the Pirate King title as "the seat meant for him". Appearance Law is a slim man of average height. He is seen wearing a black-sleeved yellow hoodie with his Jolly Roger out on the front of his chest. He has many tribal-style tattoos on his arms, as well as a pair of small earrings on both ears. Law wears a pair of jeans with odd markings, with a leopard pattern semblance, on both the knee and ankle areas. On his left hand in particular are the letters D''', '''E, A''', '''T, and H''' tattooed each on the back of his fingers. Originally in the manga, only his thumb was not tattooed and only the letter '''A was not tattooed. Later on, all of his fingers were tattooed complete with all five letters.One Piece Manga - Chapter 579, Law's tattoos are shown to have an E''' and an '''A on the knuckles of his index respectively middle finger. As for his facial features, he has faint shadows right under both eyes and his mouth is constantly seen in a smile. He also appears to sport black hair, a majority of which had been obscured, save for his equally-dark sideburns on the sides of his face, by the northern-style hat that Law wears. Law also carries along a nodachi which he uses in conjunction with his Devil Fruit powers. It is a large sword with a scabbard decorated with crosses from the opening to the bottom and equipped with an oblong-shaped hand-guard coated with short white fur and a small piece of red rope tied at the base of its hilt. Due to its size, Trafalgar usually carries this sword over his shoulder (in contrast to the other sword-wielding characters in the series, who either carry theirs on their hips or over their backs); yet in other times, he delegates one of his crewmates (namely Bepo) to carry this sword for him. Personality 200,000,000.. Trafalgar Law... I've heard rumors about him, and they weren't pleasant. His manners aren't too good either... |3=Kid about Law}} Law is an extremely laid-back character, who is nearly always seen smiling (although not with a huge grin, like fellow Supernova Urouge). He also has a more reckless attitude when faced against other pirates that the World Government has labeled as a higher threat. For example, he casually asked X. Drake how many people he had slain in his very first appearance, and had no qualms about flipping off Eustass Kid, the most wanted Supernova on the Archipelago (even smiling defiantly when doing so). However, he hates being ordered around, as evidenced of his frown and following reply when Kid told him and Monkey D. Luffy to stay back as he would hold off the attacking Marines. He is, however, capable of knowing when he and his immediate Crew are in a pinch, and is not above resorting to forging brief alliances with rivals for survival. He speaks in a politely sarcastic manner. He appears to be honorable enough to refuse taking credit that is due to others. This is seen when he replied to Jean Bart that his gratitude is also deserved by Luffy when the former slave offered his gratitude to the Pirate Captain. Law has displayed a more competitive side about him in the anime where he, along with Kid and Luffy, got into a childish argument about who gets to take down the marines stationed just outside the Human Auctioning House when the three Supernovas came out to confront them. In contrast, he does not seem as eager to reach the New World as the other Supernova crews are, believing that One Piece will still be there regardless while the other crews fight amongst themselves, and that he needs to steal the throne "properly". This cautiousness proved to Luffy's advantage, since Law was one of the few people who knew what really happened to the Straw Hat Captain after the aftermath of the War on the Summit Law also appears to have a sense of honor (or at least respect for those he sees as potential rivals in the future), which is seen when he appears at Marineford and claims he will help Luffy, because it would be "too lame" if his future enemy were to die. This is in stark contrast to what most people seemed to think about him, since Scratchmen Apoo claimed that Law was infamous for his cruelty. Law is also very blunt when responding to people. Such occasions include when Ivankov asked if Law was a friend of Luffy, to which he replied "no," and even offered to make an excuse to make Ivankov feel better about him saving Luffy. Soon after, a wounded Jinbe went to thank him, only for Law to reply that Jinbe would die if he didn't sleep. Later when Jinbe asked what would happen to Luffy if he was allowed to run rampant while still wounded, Law replied that the outcome was simple: Luffy's wounds would open up and he would die. Relationships Crew He is very open to new crewmates when he asks the ex-slave Pirate Captain Jean Bart to join. It has been shown that his crew is very admiring of Law, as they abide by his orders regardless of what they are. Bepo He also has a bear crew member Bepo, who is a master of martial arts. He and Bepo seem to have a close relationship, as Bepo does not object to Law reclining on his soft body. Jean Bart Law met the Pirate-turned slave Captain Jean Bart right after parting ways with both Luffy and Kid during the Tenryuubito Incident, where rather than heading immediately back to the Heart Pirates vessel, Law instead retreated back to the Auction House where Jean Bart was, and with his World Noble masters put out of action, Law invited Bart to be part of his Crew, to which the latter immediately agreed, expressing his gratitude, with Law only replying that he should give half his thanks towards Luffy. He appears to be quite loyal towards his liberator, executing any command Law may issue to the best of his ability Rivals/Enemies As a Supernova, he sees the other 100,000,000+ bounty rookies he encountered in the Sabaondy Archipelago as his rivals, though he seems to be focused more on Kid and especially Luffy. He, Kid, and Luffy have all agreed to meet again in the New World. Monkey D. Luffy Law first encountered Luffy in the Human Slave Auctioning House where the latter gained his attention after striking down a Tenryuubito in front of everyone; Law, like Kid, could only smile at Luffy's defiance of the consequences. He seems to have some respect for Luffy, as shown after defeating the marines outside the Human Auction House. Also, he and his crew traveled to Marineford during the Whitebeard War to assist with Luffy's escape, and then later administer life-saving treatment to the Straw Hat. As he said, while Luffy would one day be his enemy, an enemy relationship is still a relationship and that it would be a "damned shame" for Luffy to die at Marineford. Eustass Kid In comparison to Luffy, Law's interactions with Eustass Kid were nowhere near as hospitable. In the manga, he flipped Kid the finger when Law (presumably) overheard Kid talking behind his back regarding rumors of how Law's manners appear to be rather lacking. Later on, when Kid volunteered to deal with the Marines amassing outside of the Auctioning House as a farewell gift to Rayleigh as well as the Straw Hats and the Heart Pirates, both Law and Luffy took Kid's cockiness as an insult and opted to follow him outside in order to compete with the fellow super rookie. When Kid insisted that he alone is sufficient enough for the task and orders the other two to step down, Law was the first to retaliate by stating he'll take Kid out first should he order him about one more time. Nevertheless, he sided once again with Kid after the two crews were confronted by a Pacifista X. Drake It is possible that he personally knows his fellow supernova X. Drake, most likely because of the fact that both of them came from North Blue. Abilities and Powers Law is a fearsome pirate who, along with most of his crew, proved resistant to Rayleigh's burst of Haki that took out almost everyone in the Auction house. He has earned the nickname "Surgeon of Death" due to his medical powers in addition to his formidable combat abilities. He appears to be considerably skilled as a doctor, as he was able to treat Monkey D. Luffy while the latter was on the brink of death. He is also apparently quite fearless, as he allowed several Marines to get within close-range of him on Sabaody Archipelago, despite being a long-range fighter. Devil Fruit Law is a possessor of a Devil Fruit of some sort. The Devil Fruit he ate allows him to create a spherical territory of light blue aura. In this territory, he is capable of separating and spatially displacing anything and everything inside. With his powers, he is capable of making it seems like he can swiftly slice people up into pieces from a distance with his sword. He can also attach separated parts in any manner he sees fit, such as sticking someone's head to a barrel. People separated by this ability aren't killed, and can still feel their separated parts, regardless of the distance they were separated from each other (much like Buggy when he separates himself using the Bara Bara no Mi). The effect persists even after Law disengages the sphere. How, or even if, the separated parts can be reassembled is unclear.It also seems that he can switch people's places as he did with Jean Bart and Bepo to protect the latter from a Pacifista. The weakness of the technique seems to be the concentration required to maintain it. Law appears to be unable to move around while the technique is active without nullifying it. The ability also seems to require him to gesture with his hands to centralize the effects upon its victims. The full extent of this ability remains unknown at this time.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 504 and Episode 398, Law uses some sort of Devil Fruit power to replace a Marine's head with a cannonball. Other than that, he has the same standard weaknesses as all Devil Fruit users. He also seems to be able to make a smaller area, circling just below his hand, seen when he was prepared to fight one of the Pacifista alongside Kid. What this technique is has yet to be determined,though seeing as how his Room is formed, it can be used to make a quicker Room. In One Piece: Gigant Battle's opening, he is seen creating a small area around his body to protect himself from attacks. Attacks * Room (ルーム, Rūmu): Law creates a spherical space around his targets, which is then used for the next attack, which can be Shambles. In the Viz Manga this attack is also called Room. This was first seen used against some Marines during the escape from the Human Auction House. ** Shambles (シャンブルズ, Shanburuzu): Within the space created from Room, Law can separate the limbs of his targets and rearrange them to his likings, causing massive confusion for his opponents. Law can also use this to re-direct incoming projectiles. An example is when he displaced a decapitated Marine's head for a cannonball coming toward him, attaching the ball of iron back to where the Marine's head used to be. This was first seen being used against some Marines during the escape from the Human Auction House. In the Viz Manga this attack is also called Shambles. Weapons Law's choice of weapon is the very large version of the typical Japanese sword known as the nodachi. He appears to be quite skilled with it, being able to slice up targets from a distance (although this effect may be attributed to his Devil Fruit power). History Sabaody Archipelago Arc Like the other Supernovas, he was first shown having arrived at the Archipelago with his crew before heading for the New World. He was the final Supernova to be introduced, seen sitting on a crate as X Drake, another Supernova, passed by after having broken up a fight between Urouge and Killer, before he asked how many people Drake had slain (in the anime, he was apparently on the scene moments before Drake appeared, clearly enjoying the fight between Urouge and Killer). Later, Eustass Kid observed him in the Auction House on Grove 1, where he revealed that what he had heard about Law was not very pleasant. Law replied with flipping him off, causing Kid to note that Law was lacking manners. As the auctioning continued, Law only observed in boredom. After Monkey D. Luffy attacked one of the World Nobles, he was seen smiling at the reckless action that his fellow Supernova had performed. A short while after, Law revealed to Luffy that the auction house was surrounded by Marines, since the Archipelago was so close to Marine Headquarters (although Luffy was more interested in the bear who was with Law). Later, after Silvers Rayleigh had knocked out the majority of the soldiers standing in the pirates way, he was seen still standing, along with his crew, the Straw-Hats, Kid, Killer, and their crew as well. After the Straw-Hats and Rayleigh prepared to leave the Auction House before the admiral would show up, Kid told Luffy and Law to stay back as he would hold off the Marine grunts, much to both Law's and Luffy's annoyance (Law even went as far as to tell Kid that he would finish him off too if he ordered him around again). Then, the trio demonstrated their Devil Fruit powers to hold off the Marines, Law utilizing a field where he replaced a grunt's head with a cannon ball fired at him. As the fight continued, Law was busy with switching around the Marine soldiers body parts in order to confuse them and beat them. Later, when the trio had defeated the first wave, Law noted that Luffy had shrunk due to the side-effects of Gear 3rd. After everyone had exited the Auction House, the Marines began a heavier assault on the pirates. At that moment, when Luffy proclaimed that he will be the one to find One Piece (which caught Law's and Kid's attention), Kid told Law and Luffy that the three would meet each other in the New World, to which Law only smiled. Then, as a bigger Marine grunt tried to attack him, he ordered his bear companion, Bepo, to attack them, but he was done fighting. Before he exited the scene, he recruited Captain Jean Bert, a former slave of Saint Roswald, into his crew, to which the captain accepted whole-heartedly, although Law told him that half of the thanks would have to go to "Mister Straw Hat". Afterward he and his crew make an escape but come across the Kid Pirates fighting a Pacifista. Kuma attacks him with an energy blast but he manages to avoid it before he and Kid prepare to fight the Pacifista.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 506 and Episode 399, Kid and Law now face a Pacifista. Marineford arc During the Whitebeard War, Law and his crew were initially present on the Sabaody Archipelago where the broadcast of Ace's execution was being shown. He was presumably watching the events at Marineford unfold, along with his fellow Supernovas, as he ordered Bepo and Jean Bart to set sail immediately after the broadcast was cut. Towards the end of the battle, as Jinbe and Buggy fled the conflict with a critically injured Luffy, Law emerged from the ocean in his ship, a submarine. With Bepo and Jean Bart at his back, Law told Buggy that he is a doctor, and ordered him to hand over Luffy for medical treatment. He claimed that although Straw Hat may become an enemy of his in the future, Law would not allow that destiny to go unfulfilled by letting him die now. As the war gets more intense, Law continues to tell Buggy to drop Luffy and Jinbe to his ship. Just as Buggy is about to, he is shot through his shoulder by Kizaru and throws them at Law's ship as he flees. As Jean Bart catches them he orders his crew to dive, but as soon as they're leaving, Kizaru shows up and tries to capture them. Luckily, the distraction of Coby and the Red Hair Pirates allows them to leave the battle ground. But before his vessel could fully submerge, Buggy, who was convinced by Shanks to help return his hat back to Luffy (for a treasure map that the Yonkou was supposedly willing to give in exchange for Buggy's services), threw Luffy's signature hat at the submarines opening hatch right before Law sealed it off, and was promptly caught by Law. He then commenced to supervising Luffy and Jinbe's medical treatment while putting the Straw Hat on the side table, as the submarine is evading Aokiji's Ice Age and Kizaru's Yasakani no Magatama. Post-War Arc Later, as Boa Hancock and Emporio Ivankov arrive with a Marine battleship, he comes outside from the sub and informs them that he has done all he can and that Luffy is still in critical condition. When asked by Ivankov if he was a friend of Luffy he replies that he isn't and that he also has no obligation to save him. He offers to make an excuse as to why he is treating Luffy, only for Ivankov to state that he didn't need to as Law was only following his instincts. Jinbe then wakes up and thanks Law for saving him and Luffy, only for Law to bluntly tell Jinbe to go to sleep or he would die. After his crew's arrival at Amazon Lily he told Jinbe that if Luffy kept struggling his wounds will open back up and he might die this time. Later he was seen looking at Luffy's straw hat with a curious look on his face. After a little while he and his crew see Silvers Rayleigh take down a sea king and swim ashore. He tells them he was hit by a storm, but Law's crew is baffled about a storm on the Calm Belt (only to realize it was actually a storm outside the Calm Belt). Law gives him the straw hat and sets sail. He then talks about Rayleigh and figuratively about the storm made by "D" with a grin on his face while he sails away. He is seen again somewhere near Sabaody Archipelago, discussing with his crew why he doesn't want to enter the New World yet, saying that in any case the One Piece won't disappear and that the other pirates are free to fight each other without him. He then tells his men to follow the orders he gave them, in order for him to "steal the proper throne," to which his crew happily rejoices. Major Battles *Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kid and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Marine Assault Team *Heart Pirates, Kid Pirates and Straw Hat Pirates vs. Marines *Heart Pirates, Kid Pirates vs. a Pacifista and Marines *Heart Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy and Jinbe vs. Kizaru and Aokiji Anime and Manga Differences Originally in the manga, Law has tattoos on only four of his fingers of his left hand. In the anime, all of the fingers have a tattoo. Later on in the manga, his fingers are all tattooed. In the manga, Law has blue hair. In the anime, his hair is black. Originally in the manga, when Law met Kid in the auction house, he notably showed Kid his middle finger. In the anime, this was censored with Law simply giving Kid a smug look.One Piece Manga - Vol. 51 Chapter 500, Law gives Kid the finger in the manga.One Piece Anime - Episode 394, Law just gives Kid a smug look in the anime. When Law, Kid, and their respective crews encountered a Pacifista, it is currently not specified whether this one was Kuma or not in the manga and are left with a cliffhanger. In the anime, this one was a regular Pacifista and the pirates were given some scenes fighting it. When it seemed that they defeated the Pacifista, it got back up and resumed its attack, essentially leaving the same cliffhanger as in the manga. Translation and Dub Issues When referring to others, Law adds "ya'" (屋) to their name. In English, it can be translated as "Mr.", though "ya" does not denote courteousness. Merchandise He has been confirmed to feature in the series of Portrait of Pirates figurines. Trivia * Law's last name is derived from real life pirate Edward Low.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 52 - Fan Question: Do the Supernovas' names come from real life pirates? Law's apparently infamous cruelty echoes Edward Low's own reputation for violently torturing victims before killing them. *Trafalgar is the name of a cape in the south-west of Spain. It's name is Arabic in origin, meaning "Western Cape." It was the site of a famous naval battle between the British and the French/Spanish fleet during the Napoleonic Wars, dubbed the Battle of Trafalgar. London's landmark Trafalgar Square is named for the battle, as is a class of submarines in the British Royal Navy. * Law uses the "smiley" style of Jolly Roger, as first seen used by Doflamingo. Unlike Doflamingo's smiley, his doesn't have a "cancel" sign across it. While the significance of the smilie is still unknown, this means whatever it represents, Law supports it. * According to the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Law is the 10th most popular character in One Piece, making him the most popular Supernova excluding Luffy and Zoro.Poll Results: One Piece Manga - Vol. 43 Page 217, Results 19-30 * The powers of Law's currently unnamed Devil Fruit is similiar to Buggy's Bara Bara no Mi, being able to split bodies in much the same manner. The difference between these two fruits is Law's ability to split other's bodies instead of his own (although it is still unknown whether Law actually can split his own body apart). * Law is one of the only captains shown in One Piece who has more than one job on his ship (he is also the doctor). * Law is the first character in the series to give someone the middle finger. * Law shares a birthday with Tashigi. References Site Navigation de:Trafalgar Law fr:Trafalgar Law es:Trafalgar Law zh:死亡外科醫生托拉法爾加·羅 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Captains Category:Doctors Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:North Blue Characters Category:Pirates